Baby Shower
by rey kon
Summary: Lala se prepara con una linda fiesta para la llegada de su nuevo hermanito, mas los enemigos tienen toda la intencion de arruinarles el feliz dia narrado por Draculaura
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiiis!*-* ya saben quien soy verdad? Pues claro! Su gran amiga Lala! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aunque esta vez no abri temporada

(-_- buen ki , recuerda buen ki y no alegar con Operetta :3)

pero aquí me tienen en esta segunda historia, gracias por seguir con nosotros!

Y es que , chicas, que bueno que nos acompañan porque quiero invitarlas a todas a la fiesta de canastilla o baby shower que le estoy organizando a mi mami! No es necesario que traigan regalo, Todas son bienvenidas!

Mamita estaba ya por días de reventar como palomita de maíz

:k

ok , no hagamos bromas delante de mamá que en verdad últimamente ha estado sumamente molesta con el embarazo, y es que mi hermanito según el doctor pesa mas de 4 kilos!

O.o si que esa gordito!

Y mi pobrecita mami esta super delgadita que la hace dormir mucho además de que la pobre muy apenas puede con el peso extra,ha pasado ya un mes desde los ultimos acontecimientos y la fecha de parto esta muuuy cerca, con los consecuentes achaques de el mismo que mi mamita suele despertar hasta muy tarde, asi que por lo regular , suelo almorzar solo con mi papito antes de irme a la escuela, pero este dia tenia que escoger los adornos para el baby que tendría lugar ese sábado en mi casa, ya mis amigas y yo habíamos contratado un elegante servicio de catering y habíamos repartido las invitaciones a la mayoría de las damas de sociedad de nuestra ciudad, solo me restaban algunos detalles, y no me decidia entre el zapatito azul tejido, el segurito o el pañalito con moño azul para hacer los distintivos de las damas convidadas

-cual te gusta mas?-le pregunte a mi padre

Mala idea, el estaba leyendo el periódico sin hacerme caso

-el que sea-respondio sin ver

-papi!-le grite- miralos

El bufo molesto bajando su diario y haciendo caras de desagrado

-para que es eso?-dijo extrañadísimo

-para el baby shower del sábado!-

-aaah..es cierto…no me gustan-respondio volviendo a leer-

-papá!

-querias sinceridad o la verdad?-dijo de nuevo

-ayudame! Debo decidir por uno

El dejo su periódico y dijo

-el zapatito es ridículo, el seguro ni se diga y no me hagas hablar del pañal!-

-que esperabas que pusiera en los distintivos? Pistolas?-le regrese

-no se verían tan mal-me sonrio el

Mi papi es muy guapo! :3

-es un bebe! No un francotirador- replique

-cosijo, yo enseñare a tu hermano a tirar en cuanto tenga uso de razón-

-ni lo sueñes! Mamá y yo no lo permitiremos

El volvió a recargarse para volver a leer

-no veo el como me detendrán, el zapato se ve menos peor

-gracias!-sonrei-yo también me había decidido por el zapatito-

-entonces para que me preguntabas?-

-tu eres el papá! Asi que quiero tu opinión también

-no me metas en cosas de mujeres-pidio - además pensé que el tema era el mar y tu me sales con zapatos!-

-claro que es el mar pero, no puedo poner olas en los distintivos!

-pues pon algo que asemeje el mar, no se, barcos

-barquitos? Oye! Suena lindo!-grite feliz- no se me había ocurrido, gracias papi!-

-por nada-dijo el mirando hacia la entrada ya que mamá venia en bata y con los cabellos revueltos- amor, si no te hubiera reconocido habría pensando que es la llorona quien entraba a mi comedor-decia sonriendo

Mamá solo le mostro la lengua de forma infantil

-no molestes!

-mala noche?-

-pesima, y tu estabas roncando-le regaño

-tenia sueño-dijo el como si nada

-no debes dormir!-

-según quien?

-según yo, Alucard no es justo que yo pase por esto y tu no tengas una sola molestia, es inhumano-

-cariño, las mujeres son las que están preparadas para traer los bebes al mundo mientras los papis se relajan-

Mami por respuesta le avento un pan a la cabeza

-oye!-

-no vuelvo a darte otro hijo!-le amenazo

-ok

-es en serio Al, Este es el ultimo!-

-de acuerdo, ok, por mi esta bien-dijo el sacudiéndose la harina del pan

-nada bueno sale de acostarse contigo!

-hey!-reclame

-solo tu mi niña preciosa-me beso mamá- pero de ahí en fuera, que embarazo mas difícil!-

-nena., es que ya estas viejita-bromeo el

Y de nuevo mamá le lanzo otro bollo

Papá solo lo recibió asi -_-

-sip…amaneciste de malas!-dijo papito

-tu vas a lidiar con el en las noches-

-ja jaaa! Nop-

-Al!

-no lo hare, Ine debo trabajar y si me desvelo, me pondré feo y ya no sere la imagen linda de Hellsing- sonrio el

-te juro que si no lo haces…

-nena…porque no esperas a que Vlad llegue y contratamos una niñera como hicimos con Lala

-una niñera?-dijo mamá pensativa

-tuve niñera?-pregunte sorprendida

-en ese tiempo, mamá trabajaba y yo ..me dedicaba a otras cosas-sonrio papá con malicia como recordando sus buenos tiempos-

-no quiero saberlo!-dije yo

-no me parece mala tu idea-se recargo mamita en su silla- creo que deberíamos comenzar a buscarla

-por mi , genial, descuida, yo la pago

-mas te vale-sonrio ella – y si me disculpan, ire al baño, este bebe piensa que puede jugar con todo mi órganos interiores como si fueran Fisher Price-

Y se levanto pesadamente de la mesa al sanitario

Papá solo sonreía al verla

-tu mamá en Inglaterra fue una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto y tenia miles de admiradores, joder! Si la vieran ahora!-

-no seas cruel-le pegue en su antebrazo

-estoy bromeando, cosijo-me dijo besando mi frente- cuida a mami, nos vemos mas tarde

-wow wow! Vas a dejarme a solas con ella?-me pare asustada

Y no me juzguen! el que haya tenido una mamá embarazada me comprenderá! Esos cambios de humor son épicos! :s

-preguntale a ella, si desea zapatitos, seguritos o pañalitos-sonrio con malicia- y ya veras que te contesta. Bye!

-oye! Vuelve aca!-le pedi- papá! Ven! Que malo! No te dejare tocar al bebe, jamas, mi hermano esta huérfano de padre!-

Podía seguir gritando pero el ya había echo la graciosa huida

Horas mas tarde, estaba con mis amigas en la tienda de decoraciones despues de la escuela, y tenían miles de cositas monas colgadas por todos lados :3 que técnicamente queria quedarme con tooodo, ahí, encontramos los corsages perfectos para las señoras, eran unos barquitos muy lindos en madera, pequeños y en ellas venia un bebe gordito de ojos azules

-ojala y tu hermanito saque los ojos de tu papá!-me dijo Frankie- son increíbles

-si! Yo no tuve la suerte de tenerlos, mamá cree que sacara sus ojos verdes-

-porque esta tan segura?-pregunto Cleo quien estaba mirando los adornos para bebes

-papá es vampiro-explique- y según se, ellos pueden decidir el sexo y los ojos de los bebes, y el jamas menciono que Vlady tuviera sus ojos, solo que fuera niño, mi padre esta demasiado orgulloso de su mirada y creo que no quiere compartirla-

-vaya con Al-sonrio Clawdeen- que vanidoso nos salio

-uuuuh! Peor que yo-sonrei

-que linda rrropa-decia Abbey mirando algunas prendas de maternidad- Perrrsefone se verria rrealmente bonita con esto

-lo han visto últimamente?-dijo Cleo con malicia-

-no!-contestamos todas

-parece tamal mal amarrado! Se ve, totalmente mal!y casi no sale de casa por eso

-eso es bobo! Ella queria estar encinta-dijo Lagoona

-la muy tonta cree que si usa ropa adecuada a su estado, su marido se ira con otras

-conociendo el historial de Hades, la culpan?-sonrio Clawdeen

-no pero se ha portado bastante bien con ella cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, además, en verdad necesita ropa nueva-

-porque no vamos a decirle que la acompañamos de compras-sugeri-asi puede comprarse algo lindo para el baby de mamá-

-no es mala idea-sonrio Cleo- asi podremos hacer que se vea mas decente-

-ya te vere cuando tu estes esperando bebe-dijo Lagoona- te pondrás histérica porque te veras gorda!-

-creeme querida, yo pienso presumir mis embarazos con orgullo-dijo nuestra amiga feliz- serán todo un logro-

Mientras tanto, Per merendaba feliz en su casa, unos hot cakes que su marido le había preparado

-es en serio baby!-decia ella comiendo –te quedaron osea, mega geniales!-

-me alegra que te gustaran….ya puedo comer yo?-preguntaba el saliendo de la cocina con un mandil

-claro amor, perdona si te pedia mas, pero es que tienes una mano perfecta para hacer hot cakes, te quedan redonditos y suavecitos, a mi se me queman todo-

-si, ya me he dado cuenta de eso-sonrio su esposo sentándose al fin a la mesa con su comida

Per se levantaba a dejar su plato cuando noto el hombre que llevaba una de sus camisetas

-que esa no es mia?-pregunto

**HOLA BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA**

**UN SALUDO EN GENERAL A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LAS HISTORIAS DE REY**

**POR AHÍ UNA CHICA NOS PIDIO LA DIRECCION DE LA PAGINA DE REY COMO CLEO**

**ELLA TIENE SU FACEBOOK DEL ROLE QUE ES .10**

**Y TAMBIEN, SU PAGINA OFICIAL DE CLEO**

**ES Cleo-de-Nile/367494439993410**

**ASI COLOQUENLO EN EL BUSCADOR DE FACEBOOK Y APARECERA **

**EN ELLA DICE: **

**PAGINA ORIGINAL DE REY KON**

ESCRITORA DE FAN FICTION 

**NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR POR FALSAS REY KON QUE HAN APARECIDO EN DONDE SOLO COPIAN LOS FICS DE FANFICTION O COPIAN LOS LINKS**

**SOLO REY SUBE EN SU CUENTA DE FF**

**Y ES LA UNICA QUE SABE COMO SE DESARROLLAN LAS HISTORIAS**

**ASI QUE, NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR POR FALSAS CHICAS QUE ROBAN PORTADAS**

**FOTOS**

**PERFILES**

**HACIENDOSE PASAR POR MI NOVIA**

**YA QUE PUEDEN HACERSE PASAR POR ELLA**

**PERO EL TALENTO DEFINITIVAMENTE**

**JAMAS PODRAN ROBARSELO**

**Y ESO ES ALGO QUE A ESAS NIÑAS O YA JOVENES**

**NO LES ENTRA EN LA CABEZA**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS**

**ESTE FIC CONTIENE DOS PARTES**

**Y UNA ACLARACION PARA GENTE QUE NO SEPA QUE ES UN BABY SHOWER**

**ES UNA FIESTA QUE SE LES OFRECE A LAS MUJERES PROXIMAS A SER MAMAS, TAMBIEN LLAMADAS FIESTAS DE CANASTILLA**

**POR ESO EL NOMBRE DEL FIC**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE**

**OJALA Y PODAMOS SUBIR LA HISTORIA COMPLETA EL DIA DE HOY**

**QUE DICEN? PODEMOS?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ella se miro la prenda

-aah si, la tome prestada, puedo tomarla, verdad?-sonrio dulcemente la rubia

-supongo que si…pero…y tu ropa?-

-es que ya no me queda-

El estomaguito de la diosa era ya muchísimo mas grande

-es obvio, nena debes comprarte ropa

La chica hizo una mueca molesta

-es que..

Hades le miro como diciendo: si?

-es que…no es nada bonita! Son batotas sin gracia y no me hacen ver sexy

-preciosa, tu siempre eres sexy-sonrio su marido

-lo dices ahora pero cuando me veas como pelota con encajes no diras lo mismo

El dios rio divertido

-no te rias!-le regaño

-me rio de tus ocurrencias-

-no me gusta la ropa de maternidad Hades, asi que prefiero usar cosas que me hagan sentir comoda

-como mi ropa?-

-si…te disgusta que la use?

El hombre se levanto sonriendo , besándola dulcemente

-por supuesto que no, pero tienes una fiesta el próximo sábado y no te gustaría lucir bonita? No vas a ir a casa de Ine vestida con mis camisas o si?-

-no-dijo ella bajando la mirada

-asi que, porque no le hablas a Cleo y van de compras? Tienes mi permiso-

-si...creo que tienes razón…la llamare mas tarde, pero te advierto que no usare nada como batas de maternidad!-

-me encantaría verte con una pero si tu dices que no, es no-dijo el hombre besando la nariz de la diosa y sentándose a comer sus hotcakes que estaban ya bastante frios-

-Hades-volvio a hablar la diosa

-dime amor-dijo el comiendo

-tu nueva secretraria…que talla es?

El dios la miro extrañado

-Agatha?

-asi se llama?

-si

-ay que feo nombre! Pero ..pues esta guapa

-te parece?-sonrio el, ya sabia de que lado soplaba el viento- no se que talla sea, creeme es lo que menos me interesa

-en serio?-pregunto preocupada Per

-ella no es ni la mitad de bella que tu-dijo el despreocupadamente

-ay osito, Te amo!-respondio feliz la diosa abrazandolo-

Hades sonrio, su hermano le había aconsejado que le diera por su lado si no queria problemas y ahora, parecía un excelente consejo

Papá mientras tanto estaba en su oficina, no trabajando por supuesto, solo estaba sentado bastante pensativo, y mirando por la ventana, últimamente solo se la pasaba asi, sin animos de nada, la ausencia de Poseidon le había afectado cañon, en eso, escucho unos toquidos en la puerta y volteo, era tio Velkan, quien sonreía entrando

-puedo pasar?

-ya estas adentro-dijo Papá con cara de aburrido

-le traje esto a mi preciosa Lala-

El le mostraba un libro de 1D autografiado por los 5

D:

Permítanme un momento…

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

Ejem…continuo

-dieron un concierto en Inglaterra y tuve que meterme entre miles de niñas para que me lo autografiaran completo, me rasguñaron, patearon, mordieron, pero lo consegui, las 5 firmas!

Mi papito lo tomo y lo miro

-todo por unos garabatos?-dijo con desden

-me gustaría verte a ti metido entre un grupo de chicas escandalosas y salir avante-sonrio tio Velkan

-ni loco, gracias se lo dare, pero porque no se lo diste tu?-

-pasaba por aquí y decidi invitarte a cenar, se que Ine esta algo molesta e indispuesta por Vlad que no quise molestarla con visitas, y me dije, una salida solo mi primo querido y yo, que dices?-

Papá se levanto

-si, no suena mal, no tengo tampoco animos de estarla escuchando

-tienen problemas?-pregunto tio preocupado

-no, claro que no, es solo que, le doy su espacio-

-no te emociona tu nuevo bebe?-

-claro que si…pero., prefiero emocionarme cuando este con nosotros, y no antes, anda, vayamos a cenar, le mandare mensaje a mi mujer y quizás le lleve la cena

-perfecto-sonrio su primo

Nosotras llegamos al depa de Persefone, la cual nos recibió comiendo una gran rebanada de pastel

-hola chicas! Bienvenidas

-que bien te alimentas querida-dijo Cleo con desden

-bebe tiene antojo de pastel-sonrio ella, pasen

Hades estaba jugando con su x box

-amor! Te vas al cuarto?-le pidió

-si nena….dame un segundo-dijo mega pegado a la pantalla

-osito! Ya vete-

-deja paso nivel-respondio el con el control en las manos

Per bufo

-disculpenlo, se apasiona con esa cosa, quieren un café?-

-no querida, venimos rápidamente, mañana queremos esperarte en el mall a la salida para ir de compras. Aceptas?-

-seguro!-sonrio la rubia- quiero comprarle el regalo a Ine y además, no se…algo lindo para la fiesta, no pienso ir asi

-por Ra! Que bueno que lo mencionas porque te ves fatal-dijo Cleo nada discreta

-ay que mala! T_T –replico la diosa-

-creo que ella quiere decir-trato de suavizar la situación Frankie- que te verias mas linda con ropa de maternidad-

.Con esas batas locas?-grito Per

-no todas son batas locas-corrigio Clawdeen-hay muchos modelos que bien podrias usar incluso cuando no estas encinta

-escucha a nuestra experrta, si hay alguien que hace lucirrr bien hasta a un palo de escoba esa nuestra diseñadorrra estrella-elogio Abbey-

-eso es cierto! Y quedaras monísima si te pones en nuestras manos-aplaudi feliz- asi que, iras?-

-ok-dijo la chica resginada-supongo que si necesito ropa-dijo mirando su gran estomago y sus shorts holgados, su marido nos hacia la señal de doble like detrás de ella y nosotros solo sonreímos, la diosa volteo y el cambio rápidamente a un:

-gane gane!

Per solo rodo los ojos pensando que estaba entusiasmado por sus video juegos

Papá y su primo estaban cenando en un bar irlandés, de esos típicos con grandes pantallas y tréboles de cuatro hojas por todos lados, ahí hacían muy buenas pizzas, si, se oye incoherente, pero en verdad, estaban de lujo, tenían servicio a domicilio y yo de vez en cuando me había comido una pizza entera

=^^= yaaaa! No me juzguen

Estaban de lo mas relajados platicando, mi tio había pedido un par de cervezas para ambos mientras esperaban su cena

-no sabia que te gustaba lo irlandés-sonrio el pariente de papá

-no me gusta pero, a Lala le gusta la comida de aquí, y pensé en venir a un lugar nada pretencioso-

-eres de gustos simples-le sonrio

-mas o menos…simplemente no tengo animos de estar en lugares elegantes-

-entiendo, no te ves muy contento-

-no han sido tiempos fáciles-respondio papá

-lo se, mi hermano me lo dijo, y que,…retiro su ayuda a ti y a la Rad-

-tu sabes que jamas pedi ayuda a nadie y menos a Damon, si el no quiere inmiscuir a su gente, lo respeto

-Thad esta contigo-

-Thad es un chico muy inteligente, y el ha decidido ya su bando, no sere yo quien lo haga desistir-

-te entiendo, eso mismo me dijo a mi, que si me unia a tu causa, que me olvidara de el-informo Velkan

Papá solo sonrio con burla

-como si yo necesitara su ayuda-

-jamas la has querido, y siempre has sido un vampiro rebelde, el niño malo de nuestra raza-le sonrio mirándolo fijamente

**ULTIMAMENTE FANFICTION TIENE ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS**

**PERO REALMENTE ESPERO SUBIR EL FIC COMPLETO**

**PORQUE**

**QUE CREEN?**

**EN EL PROXIMO REGRESA YA MI PADRE **

**POSEIDON**

**TIENEN GANAS DE VERLO OTRA VEZ?**

**PUES REGALENME 20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SEGUIMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Papito le miro a su vez, y de nuevo esos ojos, tenían algo extraño, cambiaban a una tonalidad rojiza, igual que los de mi progenitor, estaba reaccionando ante ellos, según me conto mamá, ese es el primer paso para elegir un compañero, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, en su mente, solo escuchaba una voz que le decía: se mio, Velkan tomo la mano de papá y se la llevaba lentamente hacia su boca, el no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada! Eso si era realmente extraño, pero...era porque no podía o porque no queria? Los colmillos de su primo relucieron, y cuando estuvo a punto de morderlo, en la pantalla de la parte trasera, apareció la imagen de Tony Stark sonriendo de manera maliciosa, como ya saben, tiene un extremo parecido con Poseidon y esto saco totalmente de onda a mi papá que a su vista, quito la mano de inmediato, mirando hacia la televisión, habían cambiado a una película de Iron Man justo en ese momento, claro que mi padre estaba sorprendidísimo de ver la imagen de este hombre tan parecido a nuestro querido dios del mar y Velkan volteo a mirar la pantalla a su vez, haciendo una mueca molesta, a buena hora el hombre había cambiado de canal!

Mi padre se levanto de inmediato, como si hubiese hecho algo malo

-debo,..irme-dijo nervioso

-y la cena?-pregunto su primo

-eh..cena por mi…debo ir con Integra…nos vemos luego-

Y justo antes de salir, para su malita mala suerte, se topo con el tonto de Gore que le sonreía de manera maliciosa, brindando con su botella de cerveza, había visto el casi momento de Velkan de hacerlo su compañero, mi pobre vampirito no estaba de humor asi que lo ignoro y salio directo hacia casa

Ya en ella, estaba super furioso dando vueltas en la habitación contándole todo a mamá

-tu sabes que tu primo te desea,Al-le respondia ella anotando algo en su block de notas-

-pero no quiero que me haga su compañero!-

-pues no se lo permitas

-no lo hago! No se que tiene su mirada que me domina

-a ti? –respondio extrañada- eres uno de los mas fuertes

-pues no se que nuevo truco se aprendio que no puedo dejar de verlo

-quizas te gusta!-aplaudio emocionada

-Ine!-le regaño-

-ok, no pensare en yaoi, pero, Al, tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo, Velkan en un tiempo te parecía una buena opción de compañerismo o no?

-si-asintio el

-y ahora como Poseidon se fue, estas pensando en reemplazarlo

-no!-

Mamá lo miraba con una ceja levantada

-bueno…nada mas poquito!

-le piensas ser infiel?-le replico mami

-no del todo! Además, a el le importa poco lo que yo piense!-

-aaah es en serio Al ,te comportas peor que esposa dejada, Poseidon volverá y no creo que tome nada bien que tu lo hayas cambiado por Velkan además tu a mi no me vas a quitar mis pensamientos yaoistas de tu y el porque simplemente tu y tu primo, no me exitan

Claro que papi estaba con cara de :S

-en serio nena…tratate!-dijo el

Ella sonrio

-Al…en cierta forma, te sientes abandonado por Poseidon y quieres reemplazarlo con un nuevo compañero, pero se honesto, deseas hacerlo?-

-no-respondio rápidamente –

-tu unión con Poseidon es muy fuerte, incluso la consumaste y..

-amor! Nadie debe de saber eso-dijo escandalizado

Mamá rio

-pero bien que la disfrutaste y yo también

Dad la veia asi

-no te vuelvo a contar nada-le amenazo

-ay no seas nena, ahora, el punto es, que le dejes claro a tu primo que ya tienes compañero y que no vas a renunciar a el-

-creo que tienes razón...odio ser tan guapo

Ine rodo los ojos

-eres un costal de vanidad , Alucard!-

-niegamelo

-no lo niego, pero mas te vale que arregles eso antes de que Poseidon vuelva porque si llega a regresar y Velkan esta aquí, comenzaran a pelearse por ti,espera... que emoción!-aplaudio ella feliz

-claro! Emociónate por mis problemas, y para variar el idiota de Gore estaba en el bar Irlandes-

-tu si que tienes mala suerte!-

-que si no-replico papá-

En ese instante llegue yo con todas mis compritas :3

-holis! Ya vine-dije feliz

-apenas iba a llamarte que ya era tarde-me dijo mamá preocupada

-lo siento mami, me entretuve comprando muchas cosas, la fiesta sera increíble! Te juro que queria traerme todo de la tienda

-y con que dinero si se supone que no tienes tarjetas?-me reclamo papá

-ay! Le estoy organizando una baby shower a tu esposa y no puedes pagarlo?

-ah osea que básicamente lo estoy pagando yo?-

-asi es papito lindo y mira! No son un encanto estos barquitos?-

-con las ganas que tengo de ver barquitos ahorita-

Y salio de la habitación con bastante mal humor

-papá necesita vacaciones-sonrei

-definitivamente-dijo mami

Mientras tanto, Deuce estaba aun en el departamento de su padre,estaba en su habitación haciendo su tarea mientras esperaba a su novia por Skype, Maddie toco la puerta entrando

-puedo pasar?-pregunto sonriendo

-seguro, que pasa?

-queria mostrarte lo que le compre a Ine para su fiesta, mira!-dijo orgullosa sacando un hermoso trajecito azul con su gorrito

El griego sonrio

-esta demasiado pequeño- dijo tomándolo

-es para un bebe, cariño-le contesto su madre sentándose en su cama- asi usabas tu la ropa-

-que horror! Acaso era un enano?

-eras un niño precioso-respondio su madre suspirando- me hubiera gustado tanto que te quedaras asi de bebito

-creo que tenia que crecer mamá-

-lo se, pero es que realmente eras muy hermoso, dime…no te gustaría..

-no hermanos-dijo el seriamente-olvidalo Maddie!

Ella sonrio

-pensaba en preguntarte por un hijo pero si tu quieres un hermanito

-olvidalo!-

-y..un bebe propio?

Eso hizo cambiar la cara al griego a una de gran felicidad

-sabes que si…ver a mi Cleo esperando a nuestro propio bebe si que seria mi máximo sueño-

Maddie beso su frente

-se que a esa niña presumida le quedara perfecto mi nieto, pero, no lo tengan antes de que el regrese

-descuida-sonrio Deuce- Poseidon debe estar con nosotros para que lo disfrute también-

-ese es mi pequeño-le dijo su madre acariciandolo

Al dia siguiente llegamos al mall y Per estaba ya ahí sentada comiéndose un helado triple, nos saludo en cuanto bajamos de la limo de Cleo

-holis! Que bueno que llegan o iba a perdir otro sunday doble-

-creo que has comido demasiado estos dias-le miro Cleo-debes cuidar tu peso o no podras recuperar tu figura pronto

-pfff el doctor me dice lo mismo pero es que me da mucha hambre!-replico la chica

-si pero deberias nutrirte,y evitar tantas golosinas-sugirio Frankie

-ok, lo hare-nos dijo con cara de aburricion- puedo comprarme un churrito relleno?-

-no!-le gritamos todas-

-mejor busquemos ropa para ti-dijo Clawdeen caminando y todas la seguimos

En la Rad mientras tanto, Papa estaba con Viktor y Jekyll, ellos le habian llamado por unas extrañas inclemencias del tiempo nada comunes y los 3 veian el radar en los monitores

-se avecina una tormenta-señalo Viktor- pero lo extraño es que apenas se formo hace una hora

-como?-pregunto papi-

-mira-dijo mostrandola-es muy grande, y he monitoreado el clima todos los dias y esta aparecio de repente

-creemos que es magia-sugirio el padre de Holt

Mi vampirito miro atentamente lo que le mostraban, y en efecto, una gran concentracion de nubocidad se estaba formando

-que raro-dijo el-debemos mantenernos alertas

-le avisamos a Deuce?-pregunto Stein

-no, esperemos un poco a ver como evoluciona, vigilemoslo mientras tanto-

-su elemento es el agua, quizas el sepa algo

-quizas-dijo papi dudoso y recordando que Poseidon solia asociar sus sentimientos con ella-pero por ahora, solo observaremos su movimiento

-bien

-de acuerdo

Nosotros seguiamos buscandole ropa a la tia de Deuce que es, pfff extremadamente latosa! El doble de lo que Cleo y miren que eso ya es decir demasiado! Y es que Clawdeen le habia mostrado mil de ropas de maternidad y no se decidia por nada,los modelos estaban muy fashion y bastante increibles pero el gran ego de la diosa era insoportablemente grande

-por Ra! -gritaba Cleo cansada- pues que demonios quieres usar?

-no se! Cosas menos "aseñoradas"

-Per, eres una señora!-

-ay si pero, una muy sexy, y si mi marido me ve con eso...

-te va a adorar!-dijo Lagoona-te veras guapisima porque esperas a su hija

-si pero...es que..

-es que tu te quieres seguir viendo sexy, sensual y sin embarazo, y eso es muy egocentrico de tu parte-le regaño Clawdeen-se supone que morias por ser madre no? Pues sorpresa niña, esto tambien significa ser mama, tu cuerpo sufre cambios y tienes que aceptarlo o prefieres no tener a tu hija?

Claaaaaro que Persefone la miraba asi

:C

Ustedes queridos lectores ya conocen la sutil forma de ser de nuestra lobita pero la diosa no, y como esperar un bebe significa el tener las hormonas a mil por hora, Persefone salio echa un mar de llanto de la tienda y todas miramos a Clawdeen con rostros severos

**ASI ME GUSTA!**

**QUE SE PONGAN LAS PILAS**

**ESAS SON NUESTRAS SEGUIDORAS**

**LAS MEJORES EN TODO FAN FICTION**

**BIEN**

**CREO QUE SI PODEMOS SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO NO LES PARECE?**

**20 Y SUBO**

**AAH UNA CHICA PREGUNTO LA VEZ PASADA QUE SI VELKAN Y DAMON ERAN AMBOS LOS LIDERES DE LOS CLANES DE RUMANIA**

**REY TE CONTESTA:**

**VELKAN EL HERMANO MENOR DE DAMON, EL PADRE DE THAD, LIDEREA EL CLAN DE LA CIUDAD DE RUMANIA**

**MIENTRAS QUE DAMON**

**EL PADRE DE THAD**

**LIDEREA EL CLAN DE LA CIUDAD EN DONDE ESTA LA RAD**

**QUE SEGÚN EL LIBRO DE LISI HARRISON**

**ES NEW SALEM**

**CADA CIUDAD EN USA TIENE UN LIDER DE CLAN**

**MIENTRAS QUE EN EUROPA**

**SON POR PAISES**

**TODOS DEBEN OBEDECER A UN MISMO MONARCA**

**ESPERO QUE TU DUDA HAYA SIDO ACLARADA**

**Y POR CIERTO**

**HADES NO USABA LAS CAMISETAS DE PER**

**PER USA LAS DE HADES PORQUE SON MAS GRANDES**

**XD**

**ESO SI ME DIO RISA, ME IMAGINE A HADES CON BLUSITAS CORTAS**

**JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**OK**

**20 Y SUBO!**

**Y LA CHICA QUE ESTA PONIENDO : MOMENTOS EPICOS**

**XD**

**MIL GRACIAS! ME GUSTA LEER TUS COMENTARIOS JEJEE**

**LE HAS ATINADO A CASI TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE YO CONSIDERO EPICOS EN LOS FICS DE REY**

**MEGALIKE PARA TI!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

-_- esta niña! Pffff

-que?-nos pregunto ella

-te pasaste!-la regañe yo

-es la verdad!

-pero bien podias habersela dicho con mas discresion querida mia-dijo Cleo

-mirra que hasta yo senti rrrefeo!-intercedio Abbey

-aah ustedes porque tienen corazon de pollo!-nos contesto ella cruzandose de brazos- pero todas sabemos que se ve del nabo!-

-pero queremos ayudarla no hacerla sentir peor, Per es nuestra amiga, y debemos apoyarla-hablo nuestra linda Frankie

Todas asentimos mientras Clawdeen rodaba los ojos con fastidio

Cleo dijo:

-ahora ve y habla con ella

-que? Yo?-reclamo mi cuñis

-quien mas! Ve y disculpate-

-aaah! Como me chocan las mujeres embarazadas!-replico saliendo a buscar a la rubia

No la encontro por los alrededores y decidio buscarla, en el lugar maaaaas logico, en el lado del mall que se encontraban los lugares de comidas ,y las sospechas de la lobita no fueron del todo equivocadas, en una mesa, apartada, estaba Persefone aun llorando pero comiendose un enorme plato de frutas con crema, granola, chispitas de chocolate y dulces que a su simple mirada, asqueo de sobremanera a Clawdeen, la cual se acerco a la mesa con cara de :s

-vas a comerte todo eso?-le pregunto

La rubiecita solo asintio mega triste

-ustedes me dijeron que comiera mas sano-respondio muy triste

-pfff-dijo mi cuñis abriendo la silla frente a la chica y se sento

-oye, lo lamento

Per alzo sus ojitos llorosos limpiandose con la manga las lagrimas

-se que me veo fatal

-que bueno que lo aceptas-le solto Clawdeen con sarcasmo

-pero nada tiene que ver con bebe, la amo, es mi princesita, asi..la llama Hades-

-por que es su niña, ustedes la deseaban desde hace mucho-

-desde siempre-sonrio la diosa-cada que veiamos un bebe, pensabamos cada uno por nuestro lado, que el nuestro iba a ser mas lindo! Y desde que supimos que estabamos embarazados, a sido solo felicidad, han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, y me gusta pasar tiempo con el-

La lobita la escuchaba con atencion

-por las noches, Hades se recuesta sobre mi estomaguito y le habla a su hija, incluso le canta! Y bebe patea al oir a su papa,tienen una conexion especial,es increible sentirla moverse dentro de mi y mas cuando escucha la voz de mi marido, que me gusta estar siempre en casa con el, que disfrutemos los dos algo que deseabamos desde hacia mucho, y se, que me he vuelto descuidada en mi arreglo pero... Es que..tampoco deseo que el,..deje de verme linda

-Per..te estas escuchando?-le contesto Clawdeen

-si

-no existe para tu esposo,en este momento, nadie mas hermoso que tu, todo lo que me estas describiendo, es de un hombre, absolutamente enamorado de su esposa, que nadie existira en este mundo, mas perfecto para el, porque lleva dentro de ella, a su princesa

Per la miraba atenta

-te aseguro que tu marido, quiere verte comoda, y si, linda tambien! Y es obvio que se puede ser sexy en el embarazo, y creo que si sigues nuestros consejos, puedes hacer que tu esposo te admire el doble de lo que ya te admira en este momento-

-deveras lo crees?-dijo la chica esperanzada

-tu ponte en nuestras manos y veras, que haremos que el dios de inframundo, se vuelva loco de amor por ti!

-de acuerdo-sonrio la rubia-vamos

-bien, solo deja de comer y volvamos a la tienda

-ya casi acabo!

-creeme niña! Mi madre a tenido muchos embarazos y es mejor que evites los carbohidratos,no son nada lindos en las caderas!-

La chica por respuesta, alejo la comida frente a ella y siguio a Clawdeen

Y entre todas, decidimos elegir solo ropa 100% fashion que hiciera verla comoda, linda y muy sexy! Per se probo todo sin chistar y termino adorando todas las prendas que le elegimosan Es que creanme, la moda es lo nuestro! :3

Al final, llego a su casa con basta ropa para el resto de su embarazo, Hades aun no llegaba a su depa asi que la chica decidio mostrarsela poco a poco, para mi hermanito eligio un lindo conjuntito de salida de baño con unos patitos muy monos!que simplemente lo adore! Vlady se iba a ver lindisimo con ellos, creanme, ya muero de ganas por tener a mi pequeñito conmigo!

Esa noche,una tremenda tormenta se desato,yo estaba con mama en su habitacion terminando de hacer algunas decoraciones para el baby, mientras papa se levantaba de su asiento en donde leia, a observar por la ventana

-que extraño-dijo mamita- no anunciaban lluvias

Mi papi no decia nada

-aah seria un trauma que lloviera para la fiesta!-dije histerica-no puede ser!

-descuida nena, ubicaremos todo en el salon principal, y estaremos bien ahi

-eso espero,porque no pienso cancelar nada, todo esta ya pagado

-no te preocupes,cariño, el baby que me organizaste saldra perfecto, no es asi Al?

Mi progenitor no decia ni media palabra

-Alucard- repitio ella

Papa volteo

-todo esta bien?-pregunto mami

-debo ir a la RAD-contesto simplemente

-ahorita?-cuestiono-esta lloviendo!

-precisamente por eso, vuelvo al amanecer-

Beso a mama y luego a mi y salio

-porque tiene que irse?-pregunte preocupada

-es su obligacion-sonrio mami-no te preocupes por tu padre,querida, creeme, el sabe cuidarse

La tormenta se desato por completo, mi papito llego a tiempo a la mansion RAD la cual estaba ahi, Viktor, Gore y tio Velkan vigilando

-te esperabamos-dijo el ultimo a mi vampirito

-que pasa?

-lo que te habia mencionado, esta tormenta no es normal-

-es sobrenatural-completo Gore-sera cuestion de Poseidon?

-lo dudo-respondio rapido papa-ya estaria aqui

-o de Deuce?-pregunto Stein

-hable con Maddie camino aca, estaba viendo una pelicula en su habitacion de lo mas tranquilo, esto no tiene nada que ver con dioses o semidioses-

-pues alguien esta manipulando el tiempo, no es normal que cambie tan drasticamente de la noche a la mañana-

Alucard miro el monitor, en verdad las nubes se veian realmente tenebrosas

Y de pronto, comenzo

Un terrible trueno surco los cielos

Todos se miraron unos a otros, despues, se suscito otro, y despues uno mas de forma seguida y asi comenzaron a retumbar en los cielos, parecia que habia comenzado una terrible guerra

-que cosa es eso?-dijo Stein asustadisimo

Papa no podia explicar que sucedia, acaso tenia que ver con dioses?los relampagos que acompañaban aquellos terribles rayos iluminaban todo de forma seguida,como si fuese una gran demostracion pirotecnica, y de repente, lo sintio,la presencia de una entidad poderosa

Papa bufo furioso

Y salio hacia la explanada de la mansion dejando a los demas mirandolo intrigados

-a donde vas?-pregunto tio Velkan

La lluvia caia a torrenciales, pero eso poco le importo a mi padre,cambio su traje de pelea y camino decidido hacia la persona que lo estaba esperando

Era alto

Atractivo

Con un rostro inteligente, cabello castaño, y lucia bastante normal, sin que nadie creyese que era el padre de los dioses

La lluvia no lo mojaba y los rayos le iluminaban en derredor

Mi papito salio a enfrentarlo

Era la segunda vez que se veian las caras, aunque anteriormente, el había permanecido dormido durante su estancia en el Olimpo

-que rayos haces aquí Zeus?-pregunto papá gritando para hacerse oir ante los rayos

el hermano de Poseidon sonrio

-vine a hablar contigo-dijo en un tono amable y educado

-de esta manera? –

Mi pobre vampirito estaba mojado como pato!

-era una forma de llamar tu atención-

-que?-el ruido de los truenos no dejaba oírlo

-dije que deseaba llamar tu atención!-repitio Zeus

Papito aun no lo escuchaba

El dios rodo los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano, los truenos pararon

-dije, que queria llamar tu atención-repitio por tercera vez

-pues vaya manera de hacerlo, con una tormenta?

-lo logre o no?

-te hubiese atendido si simplemente te hubieses aparecido como lo hiciste ahora!-

-queria demostrarte la diferencia entre un dios poderoso y uno, que esta perdiendo sus poderes

Obviamente se referia a Poseidon que la alegoría, mi padre ,no la tomo nada bien

-y que deseas de mi?-pregunto a su interlocutor

Zeus se acerco unos centímetros

-pedirte que vengas al Olimpo a mi lado

-le paso algo a él?-pregunto papi alarmado

El dios sonrio con menosprecio

-tanto asi te preocuparías?

-por supuesto!-

-porque le amas?

-si-respondio papá sin titubear

El hermano de Poseidon le miro fijamente

**DEJANDO UNO MAS**

**ESPERAMOS TENER 20 MAS**

**PARA LA CHICA QUE PREGUNTA POR MI PADRE**

**EL VOLVERA EN EL PROXIMO FIC**

**NO EL PROXIMO CHAPTER .-.**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-yo no voy a cometer el mismo error de Maddie al negarte que lo amo-volvio a decir- el es muy importante para mi y solo deseo saber si esta bien, dime…le ocurrio algo en el Tartaro?

El dios camino lentamente alrededor del vampiro

-no he tenido noticias suyas desde hace mucho

Papá sintió una congoja muy grande en su corazón

-pense que lo habias ayudado-le reclamo

-porque hacerlo?

-el es tu hermano!-

-yo le ofreci mi ayuda y Poseidon se negó

-si hubieses venido conmigo primero las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!-replico mi padre

-te hubieras convertido en mi amante?-sonrio Zeus

-por ayudarlo, si…lo hubiese hecho

-entonces lo hubieras perdido para siempre, Poseidon jamas te lo hubiese perdonado, aun cuando fueras la persona mas importante en su vida

-su familia lo es…yo no

Zeus rio

-tu si que te subestimas conde, mi hermano te ama muchísimo mas de lo que tu mismo te imaginas-

-Maddie es su gran amor

-somos dioses…y nuestra dualidad puede amar con la misma intensidad a dos personas al mismo tiempo...o acaso en ti no es lo mismo?

Mi padre guardo silencio

-acaso tu no amas por igual a tu mujer y a Poseidon

Papito bajo la mirada asintiendo

-pero tu hermano prefiere a su antiguo amor y yo lo acepto…mas no por eso dejo de preocuparme por el…y solo deseo verlo con bien-

-asi que tu crees eso?

-es la verdad

-entonces dime…porque Hefesto, fue encargado de forjar cierta sortija de hombre, con el diamante azul perteneciente a Poseidon?

Mi padre no tenia idea de que era lo que le decía

-de que hablas?-pregunto

Zeus tomo la mano de mi progenitor y la miro

-el anillo que vi...no es de mujer…y creo…que te quedara exacto

Papá quito su diestra con desden

-no se que demonios estas diciendo!-

-acaso no conoces la leyenda del diamante azul?-

-que cosa?-pregunto nuevamente

Zeus suspiro

-Poseidon encontró hace muchos años, un hermoso diamante azul en el fondo del océano, brillaba con tal esplendor que cuando nos lo mostro a todos los dioses, nos quedamos maravillados, jamas el mar había dado una joya de tal belleza y el estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella, se dice que ese diamante…es el corazón mismo de los mares-

Papá escuchaba atentamente

-muchas diosas, sus amantes e incluso su esposa lo reclamaron para si, mas el no se lo entrego a ninguna mujer, ya que declaro, que le pertenecería al que fuera, el único y real amor de su vida, y decía que esa persona, tendría que tener, los ojos exactamente del azul del hermoso diamante

Zeus se acerco mas a mi padre

-exactamente como tus ojos-dijo mirándolo

Mi vampiro es muy quisquilloso y se retiro al instante

-ese diamante lo tiene la prometida de su hijo-le informo al dios- yo vi cuando se lo regalo

-el diamante fue dividido en dos y efectivamente, Poseidon le dio la mitad a Deuce, mas el se quedo con el mas grande y es ahora el que esta siendo forjado por Hefestos, cada arma, pieza, armadura o joya que se forma en los hornos, me debe ser informada, y por eso se, que ese anillo, te pertenece, porque mi hermano, lo mando a hacer para ti

Mi padre claro estaba sumamente en shock! Ya que no tenia idea de que el dios lo considerara tan importante en su vida, que aunque no quiso, en su mente, se formaba un "siii!" al saberlo

:3 no lo juzguen! Los vampiros somos también muy competitivos!

-aunque en un principio,-continuo Zeus con tono sisañoso- pensé que se lo obsequiaría a Pélope-

Oh oh, celos on!

Mi papá le miro asi -_- .

-y porque a el?-

-fue su gran amor, jamas pensé que lo fuera a olvidar, fue el romance mas apasionado que le recuerdo, además, tenia los ojos azules, no tan intensos como los tuyos, pero eran bastante parecidos

mi pobre vampirito pensaba:

-ok, nota mental, sacarle la verdad a fuerzas sobre ese tio!-

Mas de pronto reacciono

-y aun sabiendo, que tu hermano me ama,…quieres que vaya contigo?-

-porque no?

Papá hizo una mueca de desagrado

-que imbécil eres! Yo jamas le traicionaria y ahora menos que nunca!-

-pense que dudabas del amor de mi hermano hacia ti-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia!tu siempre has querido arrebatarle todo lo que el ama! Porque?

-y porque no?

-esa no es una razón!-contesto papá exasperado-primero Maddie luego yo, y quien sabe cuantas otras mas, porque esa rivalidad con el?-

-porque yo soy el líder del Olimpo!-dijo furioso Zeus- y mi rebelde hermano siempre ha querido hacer y deshacer a su antojo cuando no tiene una maldita idea de algo llamado lealtad!

-y porque te seria leal? Por culpa tuya el siempre ha sufrido!

-ja! En serio piensas que Poseidon ha sufrido? Realmente lo conoces o solo amas la parte noble de el?-

-se que ha sido muy mierda pero yo también lo he sido!-se defendió mi papá – mas siempre ha sido un dios valiente y dispuesto a todo para ayudar a los que ama

-el no es asi

-el ha sido asi con nosotros y eso me basta!-le grito- jamas aceptaría ir contigo porque el vale mucho mas que tu Zeus-

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Eso si le calo al padre de los dioses que literalmente echaba rayos por todos lados

-vampiro insolente-le llamo – te ofrezco todo el universo y tu lo desprecias por mi hermano?-

-el maldito universo no me interesa…solo deseo que el vuelva a mi lado

-vendre a reirme de ti, cuando te informe, que Poseidon murió en el Tartaro

-en ese caso, ire a morir con el-le enfrento- pero dudo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente y eso tu lo sabes de sobra, Poseidon dijo que volveria y todos, absolutamente todos…lo estaremos esperando-

Zeus rio con menosprecio y continuo hablando

-no suelo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente y mas …cuando puedo engañarte cuando yo desee

Y el poderoso líder de los dioses cambio su rostro por el de Poseidon en un instante, claro que eso desconcertó a mi padre por un segundo que se le quedo mirando sorprendidísimo

-acaso notarias la diferencia?-pregunto con burla el dios con la cara de su hermano

Mas mi padre sonrio con menosprecio

-podras convertir tu rostro en el, pero creeme, jamas podrias engañarme, tu no eres mi compañero, y la unión que tenemos, es demasiado fuerte….que nunca, podrias hacerme caer en tus trucos-

Zeus volvió a cambiar su faz normal bastante furioso

-eres un imbécil!-

-si, pero soy un imbécil que jamas podras tener en tu cama-declaro Al

-ya lo veremos-dijo Zeus haciendo aparecer su famoso baculo,papá dio un salto hacia atrás dispuesto a la lucha cuando Hades, con su outfit de " dios del inframundo " se apareció entre ellos

-tu te atreves a tocarlo…y vas a conocerme, hermanito-sonrio con malicia el esposo de Per

Creo que era la primera vez que mi papá se alegro de ver a Hades!

-acaso te dejaron cuidando a su amante?-pregunto con burla Zeus

-y a la mujer y al hijo, si, y lo hago con mucho gusto , asi que si tu te quieres llevar a Al a tu habitacion, bueno, tendre que verme en la necesidad de comenzar una guerra entre dioses aquí en la tierra y creeme, no sera nada lindo

-no tengo intención de pelear contigo-dijo Zeus con cara de fastidio

-pues te doy opciones hermanito, o dejas en paz al novio de Poseidon

-no soy su novio -_- ´ -reclamo papá

-o comenzamos una peleíta, tu decide-

-serias capaz de arriesgarte aun sabiendo que puedo destruirte? Y que hay de tu hija? La dejarías sola?-pregunto con burla el dios

Hades suspiro

-mi princesa estará en buenas manos, se que Poseidon se encargaría de ella y de Per, pero mi lealtad…estará siempre con el dios del mar-

Esto como que no le cayo muy en gracia a su hermano mayor que bajo lentamente el baculo

-no sere yo el que te quite la ilusión de conocer a tu hija…la has esperado por siglos…y te mereces conocerla…mas recordare siempre…tu deslealtad hacia mi-

Zeus retrocedio unos pasos diciendo:

-aun no me doy por vencido Alucard…algun dia seras mio

Y desaparecio entre estruendos

Hades volvió a sus acostumbradas ropas

-tu si que tienes pegue, eeh!-dijo bromista a mi papá

Alucard rodo los ojos

-no digas estupideces-

-primero Talbot, luego Fere, despues Velkan y ahora Zeus? Wow!-

-que? Yo y Talbot? Estas fumado?-se defendió

-hasta a mi me incluyeron en esa lista! Y mira que no me gustas en lo absoluto

-Hades, déjate de bromas que no estoy para escucharlas, tu hermano es un imbécil

-Zeus solo quiere jodernos la vida siempre y eternamente le ha querido quitar a Poseidon las personas que mas ha amado

-no sabe nada de el-dijo papá angustiado..

**HOLA A TODOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SON USTEDES **

**LAS MEJORES AMIGAS DEL MUNDO**

**NO DIGO FANS PORQUE A REY NO LE GUSTA QUE LES DIGA ADMIRADORAS**

**PORQUE NO SE SIENTE DIGNA DE ELLO**

**POR ESO LAS LLAMAMOS AMIGAS**

**Y USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES EN TODO FAN FICTION**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**PARA LA AMIGA QUE DEJO LA PREGUNTA DE QUE SI EL**

**AXP SE TRATARA DE LO QUE PASO EN L.A. (los angeles)**

**SI AMIGA, ESE FIC SE SUBIRA EN FANFICTION PRESS**

**NO EN D&C POR RESPETO A AQUELLAS FANS QUE NO SON YAOISTAS**

**Y LO PODRAS ENCONTRAR ENTRE LOS FICS DE MI NOVIA**

**EN SU PERFIL**

**SOLO SI ERES MAYOR DE 16 AÑOS Y QUE TE GUSTE EL YAOI**

**PARA QUIEN PREGUNTABA QUE ES UN ROLE**

**TE EXPLICARE **

**UN ROLE PLAY ES CUANDO UNA PERSONA NORMAL**

**ACTUA COMO UN PERSONAJE DE PELICULA SERIE ETC,**

**NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN RP DE MONSTER HIGH EN FACEBOOK**

**EN DONDE INTERACTUAMOS COMO ELLOS**

**UN GRAN GRUPO DE AMIGOS Y YO SOY EL LIDER DE ELLOS**

**MAS REALMENTE EL QUE NOS REUNIO, FUE EL JOVEN QUIEN TIENE EL FACEBOOK DE POSEIDON QUE ANTERIORMENTE ES Y A SIDO TONY STARK**

**EL ES UN GRAN ROLEADOR CON MUCHA EXPERIENCIA Y ES QUIEN NOS JUNTO PARA FORMAR ESTE, YA GRANDE RP DE MONSTER HIGH**

**ESPERO HABER ACLARADO TU DUDA**

**ESPERO 20 Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-vete al carajo Al, esto es serio

-Deuce esta ya apostado en las salidas yo estoy cerca de casa para vigilarte

Mi madre volteo

-en donde estas?-

-cerca...descuida, nadie puede verme, tardara mucho el convivio?-

-no creo, una hora máxima, Al no quiero suspenderlo, Lala trabajo mucho para hacérmelo

-descuida. Tu actua de forma normal, como si nada pasara, disfruta de la fiesta que nosotros nos encargaremos, en cuanto termine, avisale a Maddie y las demás y vayan a la RAD

-entendido, cualquier cosa…avísame

-cuenta con eso

Mi mami colgó, entro a la casa, directo al despacho de papá, en donde abrió una hermosa vitrina que contenia varias armas y de ahí, saco una plateada muy hermosa con su nombre grabado, por si no lo sabían, mi hermosa progenitora es una eficaz francotiradora entrenada por mi papá, y es tan letal como el, asi que amartillo su arma, agarro su cartera y la escondio volviendo a la fiesta como si nada, lo único que pidió era que me sentara con ella, según para las fotos mas su intención era vigilarme

Deuce bajaba de su auto con su tio y Thad a su lado, aun estaba tranquilo el lugar, mas no estaba del todo confiado, los enemigos eran como ratas inmundas que buscaban la noche para comenzar su ataque

Hades encendia un cigarro

-que piensas que manden ahora?-pregunto como si nada

Deuce y mi primito le miraron

-Ni idea

-digo, han mandado banshees, esqueletos, tipos de lava, quisiera ver que mandan ahora

-no tengo mucha curiosidad por eso, si no mas bien, que podamos contra ellos-dijo el griego sabiamente

-solo espero que mi tio Al pueda llevar a todas a casa-secundo mi primo

-descuida, confio en Al como en mi mismo, y se que si dijo que contábamos con el para que terminando la fiesta, estuvieran a salvo en la RAD, se que lo hara

En eso, la temperatura bajo escalofriantemente

-que pasa?-preguntaba Hades extrañadísimo y dándose calor, recuerden que el es el dios del inframundo y siempre anda hot

El griego miro hacia el horizonte, y un grupo de animas de color azul brillante marchaba a paso lento con unos 5 monjes de la Talamasca frente a ellos

Los 3 se quedaron asi

D:

Ahora iban a luchar contra ánimas?

Como les cae!

-son fantasmas?-pregunto Thad asombradísimo

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo por respuesta Hades

-lo que nos faltaba-dijo Deuce quitando su dije y accionando el tridente-bien…parece que la batalla final se acerca!

Mientras tanto nosotras seguíamos muy felices en el convite, mami abria los regalos y mi hermanito recibió un mundo de ropita, toda era de lo mas mona y tierna, ya saben como somos las mujeres que cada que vemos algo lindo decimos un "aaaah" "ternurita" etc, bueno pues la mayoría era asi, menos Clawdeen y Cleo quien se había parado de inmediato mirando hacia el horizonte

-que te pasa De Nile?-le pregunto mi cuñis

-no se…es algo raro-dijo ella angustiada- de repente sentí como…

-como que?

Y saco su iphone llamando a su marido el cual no contestaba

-no me contesta-dijo preocupada mi amiga

-porque no le llamas a la RAD? Quizás estén viendo un juego de basket o el box-sonrio Frankie

-si..quizas

Solo mi mami no perdia un solo detalle de esta platica mientras abria los obsequios, sabia que la batalla había comenzado

Las 3 entradas de la ciudad fueron embestidas por el extraño ejercito, en la zona sur, Ram y Manu luchaban contra los espectros, en el folde oeste, Clawd, Heath y Velkan contenían los embates y en la norte, Deuce, Thad y Hades, mas eran realmente unos enemigos poderosos, ya que ..para variar, flotaban! Y aunque Deuce podía hacerle frente con sus grandioso poder, no por eso, los muy canallas, se duplicaban! Osea que matabas 3 salian 9! Como les cae?

Papá estaba siendo informado del ataque en donde estaba apostado por Viktor, se sentía realmente preocupado por Deuce que decidio dejar su puesto de vigia e ir a buscarlo, bajo de un salto de el altísimo abedul en donde se encontraba. Cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el cuello hacia atrás

Mi padre cayo al suelo mientras esta persona lo atraía directamente hacia el, el trataba de luchar mientras estaba siendo jalado por su enemigo quien apareció sosteniéndolo de los cabellos con nada de delicadeza!

-hola conde-sonrio Zeus con malicia

Mi pobre vampiro no podía zafarse del agarre del dios, ya que extrañas cadenas aparecían enredándolo

-creo que te dije,que no tengo intención de que mi hermano Poseidon sea feliz no es asi?

Papá no podía moverse ni hablar

-y si le arrebato a su adorado compañero, creo que no le quedaran ganas de volver de nuevo a la tierra

Creo que saben de sobra que mi pobre progenitor queria patearle el trasero a ese dios de pacotilla por ser un maldito metomentodo!

-asi que, que te parece si vas conmigo al Olimpo?

Zeus estaba abriendo peligrosamente una puerta hacia sus dominios cuando Gore llego a golpearlo mandándolo muy lejos de mi papi el cual aprovecho la distracción para poder zafarse, el dios se paro de inmediato sumamente furioso y activo su baculo para disparar contra el alemán mas el conde accionaba ya su armamento y le disparo en la mano a Zeus el cual extrañamente se vio herido por las balas de mi padre

-**acum****va****cunoaște****furia****lui Vlad****Dracula**-dijo en perfecto rumano (ahora conoceras la furia de Vlad Dracula)

Y señores! ...Cuando papi habla en rumano

Lo mejor que pueden hacer

Es HUIR!

Cambiar de nombre, identidad, comprarte una vida! Porque eso indica que Dracula...el antiguo vampiro esta despertando

Y asi era, mi padre cambiaba su ropaje a un antiguo caballero cruzado, Zeus le miro algo asustado, y comenzo a liberar todo su poder

Mi madre en ese instante noto el cambio en el sello, alguien habia provocado a mi dulce vampirito, la fiesta afortunadamente llegaba a su fin, y nosotras despediamos a las señoras, solo las damas de la RAD se quedaban por pedido de mi mami, Cleo aun trataba de hablar con Deuce sin poder comunicarse con nadie, ya que Viktor trataba de no contestar el telefono y Operetta estaba con nosotros

-Viktor siempre lo desconecta!-se quejaba al chica- y eso que le estoy llamando a su linea privada

-que habra pasado?

Mami me tenia tomada de la mano y decia bye a sus amigas, cuando la ultima invitada partio, me tomo de los hombros y me dijo con firmeza

-tienes 10 minutos para subir, cambiarte y traer ropa-

-que? Pero-

-sin titubear! Vamos!-me empujo

Yo Sali veloz y las demas mujeres RAD se acercaron

-que pasa Ine?

Ella saco el arma de su bolsa

-La Talamasca esta aqui, y nos estan atacando

-que?-gritaron todas-

-y para variar el estupido de Alucard se descontrola!a buena hora!

-Ine..demasiada informacion-decia Maddie aturdida-de nuevo..como?

-lo que oiste Maddie, procesalo en el camino, suban a los autos, nos largamos a la RAD-dijo amartillando su arma

-y Al?-pregunto Cleo

-en este momento me importan mas mi hija, ustedes y mi bebe, asi que, es un soldado caido, lo dejamos atras, nos vamos!-

-si que tienes sangre fria querida-dijo Nefertari asustada

-lideree una organizacion, creeme,esto no es nada, Lala! Apurate

Mas en ese momento pegue sendo gritote que mi madre salio corriendo a buscarme

-hija!-me grito buscandome

Un extraño hombre queria jalarme

Era un monje de la Talamasca

Mamá solo me grito "agachate" y yo obedeci enseguida , descargando ella su arsenal en el tipo que caia fulminado, yo corri hacia ella en mega shock

-tranquila princesa, no pasa nada

-papá-grite como loca

-Lala! Escuchame-me sacudio-no te pongas ahora asi...te necesito fuerte esta claro?

Yo estaba aterradizima, odio el sonido de las balas

-bien! Nos largamos ya!

Mamá tomo mi mano, agarro una pañalera que recien le habian regalado a Vlady con cosas dentro y salimos hacia los autos, dos monjes mas nos esperaban afuera, Maddie acciono su arco liberandose de ellos mientras Nefertari recitaba algunos cantico en un extraño idioma,libero un circulo de energia que se partio en varios deshaciendose de el enemigo

Cleo y todas la mirabamos extrañadas

-luego les enseño ese truco-nos sonrio guiñandonos un ojo

-ok...esta no es mi linda madre-dijo Cleo bastante sorprendida

Mamá accionaba su arma un par de veces mas, con una sola mano ya que con la otra me tapaba los oidos, subi al auto mientras ella, subia a su vez arrancando, Nadine subio con Abbey y piso a fondo el acelerador, las demas nos siguieron enseguida

Papa luchaba contra Zeus sin darle tregua, si queria su trasero tenia que llevarselo muerto! Gore trataba de apoyarlo mas una lucha entre un dios y un vampiro de millones de años, creanme es mejor no meterse! Y Zeus se estaba llevando la peor parte, los hermosos ojos de mi padre habian dado cabida a una mirada rojiza y siniestra, no le daba tregua al hermano de Hades quien lucia bastante sorprendido ante el poder del conde

-**Nu mai vreau****in****patul tau?** (que ya no me deseas en tu cama?)-decia furioso mi progenitor

Zeus lanzaba sus rayos mientras Al los rechazaba como si nada, estaba ganando la contienda

-**zeus****du-te****! ****Reclamame****ca****a ta****și****vor****ști****iad** ( vamos Zeus! Reclamame como tuyo y conoceras el infierno)-le instigaba papa

El dios por respuesta, acciono el portal y desaparecio

Jaaaaaa!

Cobardon :p

**DEJANDO EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**SI TERMINO DE SUBIRLO**

**HOY MISMO SUBO LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA**

**LES PARECE?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

El conde le miro irse, y trato de calmarse, cerro los ojos y cambio de nuevo su ropaje respirando con fuerza como si hubiese salido de un mal sueño

De inmediato, partio hacia nuestra casa, entro en ella llamándonos pero noto que ya nos habiamos ido, se concentro nuevamente, nos localizo a mi madre y a mi en la carretera y en segundos se transporto arriba de el techo de nuestro auto en donde ibamos, mama sintio su presencia y se estaciono, bajando furiosa

-que demonios te pasa, Alucard!-le regañaba ella

-relajate! Estoy bien!-se defendio

-estabas a punto de descontrolarte, no necesitamos mas problemas!

-quieres dejar de gritar y conducir? O lo hago yo?-dijo el bajando del techo del auto de un solo salto

-hazlo tu! Porque creeme que estoy demasiado furiosa contigo en estos momentos

-despues me cuentas-respondio el subiendose al vehiculo-ahora, nena, sube y vamonos de aqui!

Mama bufo furiosa pero termino obedeciendo, mi padre arranco llevandonos a la RAD, en donde al bajar de los autos, todas corrimos hacia donde Viktor y Jekyll estaban en los monitores

-en donde esta Deucey?-pregunto Cleo asustada

-en la zona norte peleando, Al, necesitan apoyo-

-voy hacia alla, Maddie cuida a todas y no salgan

-de acuerdo-dijo la madre de Deuce

-papi-dije llorosa tomando su mano

-ve al sotano y quedate ahi, entendido?-me mando el besandome-todo saldra bien

-tengo miedo!

Papito me sonrio

-no tienes porque, yo siempre cuidare de ti, anda, obedeceme y cuida de mama, de acuerdo?

Yo asenti

Adoro mucho a mi lindo vampirito :3

Antes de salir, mamá le detuvo en la puerta

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo a papa

-amor, los regaños van despues, de acuerdo? Tenemos un problema algo serio

-Al...comenzaron las contracciones

Claro que mi pobre papi se quedo asi

D:

Pulso…estas ahi?

-que?-grito

-sshhh! Baja la voz!

-me sueltas la noticia asi y me dices "baja la voz"? Integra tu si que eres inoportuna!

-ah gracias eh!-le contesto ofendida

-es el momento menos indicado para que se te ocurra tener a Vlad!-

-crees que no lo se, baboso?-le regreso furiosa-

-Velkan esta luchando! No podemos hacerlo nacer sin un senescal o lider!-

-Al creo que ya tuve un bebe antes y se lo que sucede! demonios, no debi decirte nada-

Mi papi suspiro

-no, lo lamento, es solo que, amor...no podias haberte esperado?-

-ya se! Si no es cosa mia, tu hijo que se le ocurre nacer en el momento menos esperado

-son muy intensas las contracciones?

-no…he contado pocas en este tiempo

-bien, creo que aun podemos hacernos cargo de esta situacion

-si, creo que si

-buscare a Deuce y le llamare a Velkan, de acuerdo? Tu no te preocupes

-ok...Al...lo siento

El sonrio y se acerco a besarla

-no, yo lo lamento... Todo saldra bien, de acuerdo

Mami asintio acariciando su rostro, lo volvio a besar y mi papa salio hacia la pelea

La lucha no era nada facil, la mayoria de los nuestros se veia realmente agotado, Deuce accionaba sus poderes una y otra vez, habia descubierto que eliminando a los monjes, los fantasmas ya no se reproducian. Mas el intentar acabar con ellos, no era cosa nada facil,Hades estaba ya a limite de su tiempo, asi que se daba intervalos para no tener que luchar siempre con su atuendo de dios del inframundo, Thad era el mas debil de los tres, mas peleaba con gran valentia, Gore habia decidido apoyar a Velkan y a el resto, las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien, el ejercito de la Talamasca, estaba ya atacando a normies y monster de la ciudad

-esto es un caos-decia Stein mirando a la gente correr despavorida en las calles

-vienen dispuestos a acabar con todo-dijo Jekyll a mi madre quien estaba a su lado

Yo estaba sumamente asustada, jamas habia visto mi ciudad asi, cuando note, que nos estaban rodeando

-miren!-grite

Todos lo hicieron al dirigir su vista al monitor

5 monjes tenian ya la casa RAD rodeada

-ya se les habia hecho tarde-dijo Maddie armando su arco-

-Lala-hablo mama-baja al sotano

-como?

-Frankie y Lagoona iran contigo, yo saldre a defendernos con Maddie

-y yo tambien-hablo Nefertari

-tienes buena magia-sonrio mama-no veo el porque no

-yo ire contigo mamá-se ofrecio Cleo

-no querida

-no me quedare aqui!

-antes de que lo hagan-interrumpio Stein-tengo algo que enseñarles-

Acciono un mecanismo y varias armas salieron del techo apuntando a los enemigos

-creo que podemos defendernos

-cada dia me sorprendes mas-dijo Maddie-Cleo,Clawdeen Frankie, apoyen a Viktor y no salgan, Abbey tu poder es bueno, ven con nosotros!

-con gusto!-sonrio la rusa

-y ustedes chicas…sin piedad contra ellos, que créanme, la Talamasca no la tendrá con nosotras

Mis amigas asintieron acercándose a Viktor quien les enseñaba como disparar desde los monitores

-ve abajo cariño-me beso mi madre

-pero…mami…

-todo saldrá bien, ahora, quiero que te lleves tu ipad, lo pongas en tus oídos y escuches toda la música de One Direction que tienes de acuerdo?

-yo me encargare-sonrio Lagoona

La cual me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia el sotano de la casa

Mi madre suspiraba mirándome

-Ine…-le hablo Maddie

Mamá corto cartucho preparando sus armas

-vamos-dijo decidida

Las 4 mujeres de la Rad salian cuando Harriet se les unio

-no me olviden! Que tengo una venganza pendiente con ellos

-pues que esperamos-contesto Maddie abriendo la puerta principal y salían decididas a pelear a pelear

Los enemigos las esperaban ya

-dispersense-grito Ine y las 3 restantes se alejaron a un tiempo comenzando su defensa

En nuestra ciudad, algunas casas lucian ya en llamas, Holt y Gil habian salido para apoyar la evacuacion de las familias hacia refugios mas seguros, Clawd y Heath les apoyaban mas el caos era extremo

-señora! No se aleje, siga la fila!-gritaba Holt

-donde esta tu mama?-preguntaba Gil a un chiquito que lloraba a grito pelado-dios! Es por eso que no quiero hijos, son muy escandalosos!

-no lo asustes pescado!-le regaño Holt- lo que menos quiere el niño es tener a un amarguis que lo este regañando

-no soy un amargado

-en serio?-

-sin peleas chicos-mando Velkan con firmeza- venimos a ayudar no a hacerlos sentir peor

-lo sentimos-dijeron ambos bastante apenados

-esto esta del nabo!-decia Burns alzando la voz

-es la batalla final-dijo Clawd preocupado-solo espero que Lala este bien

Yo me encontraba en el sotano, con Lagoona a mi lado, odiaba ser tan inutil, no podia escuchar un arma accionarse sin ponerme freak, mi amiga me habia traido mi ipad y me habia colocado unos audifonos en mis oidos para no escuchar los disparos

Realmente me sentia una perfecta carga para todos

Era una verguenza para el clan Tepes

Que no me quedaba otra mas que llorar

Lagoona me sonrio

-que pasa?

Yo baje mis audifonos

-no sirvo para nada

-quien dijo eso?

-mirame! Siempre tienen que esconderme cuando algo asi sucede

-es que no estas acostumbrada

-mi padre es un guerrero legendario y mi mami, lidereo una organizacion militar! Y yo solo sirvo para llorar y frikearme

-Lala...ellos te han protegido de todo lo malo

-pero no es justo

-que no es justo?-me pregunto ella

-mama se esta arriesgando y esta embarazada! Yo debo cuidar de ella-dije llorando-y no al reves

**UN CHAPTER MAS ANTES DEL FINAL**

**CREO QUE SI PODEMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-las madres son asi-me respondio limpiando mis lagrimas-pelearan por sus bebes aunque sus fuerzas no lo resistan mas, tu no estas diseñada para las batallas Lala. Y tus padres te adoran por eso, eres quien los unio y representas todo el lado dulce y tierno de sus vidas...jamas te menosprecies

-pero

-shhh-dijo ella abrazandome-ya veras que todo saldra bien y pronto volveras a casa con tus papis y tu nuevo hermanito

Eso era lo que mas me dolia

:C hasta mi hermano estaba luchando ya!

Mientras tanto en el norte, Deuce se encargaba de un monje al cual le atravesaba con el tridente de su padre mientras su tio se encargaba de las animas, mas aun eran suficientes y varios ya habian penetrado a la ciudad, el tratar de retenerlo no staba dando resultados

-demonios, Poseidon-decia en su mente el griego-en verdad te necesitamos en estos momentos!

Y volvia a accionar su poderoso tsunami barriendo a sus enemigos, mas aun era nobel en usar tan devastadores poderes y se estaba agotado demasiado

Mi padre llego en ese instante a ayudarle, deshaciendose de varias huestes y salvando a Thad del embate de 2 monjes, a los cuales partio a la mitad

T_T ggghhhhh

Llego junto a Deuce preguntandole

-estas bien?-

-si, descuida, ...Cleo...

-esta en la RAD, toda la ciudad esta siendo devastada, los edificios estan en llamas

-llevame alla-pidio el chico

-bien

-Hades, tu y Thad regresen a la base, traten de comunicarse con los demas, debemos organizarnos ante esto

-bien, ten cuidado cachorro

-no se preocupen

Y mi papa tomo al griego desapareciendo con el

La ciudad ardia en llamas, los chicos y tio Velkan no se daban abasto ante la crisis, la gente huia despavorida

-porque el clan de la ciudad no ayuda?-preguntaba el vampiro

-eso deberias responderlo tu mismo-decia Clawd- es tu hermano quien lo dirige

El pariente de papa solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo, en epoca de crisis, lo mejor era unirse y no separarse, las autoridades locales trataban de contener a la Talamasca pero realmente, no podian hacer nada, en eso, una poderosa ola llego a apagar el fuego de algunos edificios, todos voltearon y Deuce aparecia ya con Al a su lado sofocando el fuego mientras papa disparaba para calmar a la gente

-vayan a los refugios y no estorben en las calles, estupidos normales-les regañaba furioso

Y ante tal forma de pedirlo

Todos comenzaron a formarse en una ordenada fila

Asi nos gusta!

Bien derechitos sin moverse :k

Los monjes y sus soldados trataban de detener a Deucey pero sus compañeros lo cubrian sin que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo, Heath sobre todo, disparaba cada vez mas grandes fogonazos de fuego, su poder había incrementado poderosamente y su amigo lo noto

-vaya Heath…tu poder es increíble-le decía Deuce admirado

El chico sonrio sonrojándose

-si...bueno…no se desde cuando paso!

El griego solo movia la cabeza sonriendo, a el le había pasado lo mismo, mas no era tema para esos momentos.

Mientras las damas Rad peleaban incansablemente, mama disparaba a diestra y siniestra cuando una contraccion le hizo doblarse

-ahora no hijo!-pedia ella aguantandose el dolor

Uno de los enemigos iba directo hacia ella cuando el faraon llego justo a tiempo a ayudarla, desapareciendolo antes de que tocara a mi mama, quien se sentaba en el piso jalando aire tratando de controlar las contracciones

-Ram!-decia Nefertari feliz

El faraón se acerco a su mujer besándola

-estas bien?-

-si…no te preocupes-sonrio su bella esposa

-Integra

-yo ire con ella-se ofrecio-tu cubrenos

Manu llegaba a auxiliar a las demas justo a tiempo ya que los enemigos se estaban multiplicando por miles

-esto esta...realmente mal-decia el hombre mirando como se multiplicaban los espectros

Mis amigas defendían la mansión desde adentro, mas los entes sabían en donde estaban ubicadas las armas y las destruyeron por completo

-bitch!-se quejaba Clawdeen al verse ya anulada

-papá! Ellos nos descubrieron

-lo imagine…a la proxima creo que debo colocarlas por este lado

-focus Viktor!-gritaba Operetta, ya luego le piensas! Estamos en medio de una pelea, tienes algo mas?

-n..o..creo que no

Todas las armas que Stein habia colocado, ya las huestes las habian neutralizado, Cleo miraba buscando a su prometido en los monitores mas tambien algunas camaras de la ciudad las estaban inutilizando

-nos quieren dejar a ciegas-informaba Operetta

-son unos malditos!-decia Viktor furioso

-vienen dispuestos a acabarnos-hablo Jekyll funestamente

Hades llegaba con Thad a apoyar a la defensa, mas los ejercitos redoblaban sus ataques, el dios del inframundo cambio su ropaje nuevamente y se deshizo en un poderoso halo de luz de los enemigos , Clawdeen respiro en cierta forma tranquila de ver a su novio ahí, el brazo en donde mi primo había sido herido, no había sanado del todo aun, y se quejaba de vez en cuando de el, Deuce llegaba a su vez con el resto del equipo, se habia controlado el incendio de la ciudad

Mas el objetivo ahora del enemigo era

Destruir primero a la RAD

Para asi acabar con toda la ciudad

-rodeen la mansion!-gritaba Deuce luciendo bastante lastimado- no dejen que ninguno entre a ella!

Todos obedecieron al instante

-Deucey!-decia Cleo feliz mirandolo en el monitor-

-y mi osito tambien esta aqui!-aplaudia Per feliz

-mas no creo que puedan con todos ellos, miren alla-decia Frankie

En efecto, una cantidad impresionante de almas malditas venian acercandose, eran miles y a la cabeza de la misma, Erik, el padre de Operetta, junto con Demeter y Samantha, la hija de Talbot, los tres, dispuestos a la batalla final

-papá-decia muy asombrada nuestra amiga

-no Operetta-dijo Jekyll acercándose-el ya no es tu padre

Los RAD se miraban unos a otros ante esto

Abbey tomaba de la mano a Heath temerosa, el chico le beso diciendo

-tranquila mi amor…siempre peleare a tu lado

Ella sonrio

-y yo junto a ti

-hasta morir juntos?-pregunto el chico

-siemprrre juntos-le beso Abbey nuevamente

-Erik es mio-mandaba Deuce empuñando el tridente

-Entonces Demeter es mia-mandaba Maddie mirando a su rival

-olvidalo-sonrio mi padre- esa perra me las debe, tu encargate de Samantha

-bien-acepto la madre de Deuce empuñando su arco-solo asegúrate de maltratarle esa cara que tiene

-con todo gusto-dijo papá preparando sus armas

Yo sali a mirar la batalla

Todos estaban ya espectantes al embate que se dio enseguida que yo miraba asustada la cantidad de enemigos que teníamos frente a nosotros

Las huestes se fueron contra ellos sin tregua

Yo solo cerre los ojos con temor

Solo me quedaba rezar porque todo esto termine pronto

Y que pueda volver a ver….

La luz del dia

Continuara...

**USTEDES SON**

**SENCILLAMENTE LAS MEJORES**

**CREO QUE JAMAS CONOCERAN LOS DEMAS AUTORES**

**AMIGAS TAN INCREIBLES COMO LAS REYKONAS**

**MEGA LIKE**

**EN CUANTO HAYA 20 COMENTS**

**SUBO LA SIG HISTORIA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
